I Found You
by oresama will gekokujou you
Summary: In which HE tried to change the result of everything...but he just cant bring him back to life, but there's another way. "…that when you die, sometimes your spirit transfers to some weak people's weak body and lives as that person, without any memories of his previous life?" (Mikoto X OC) R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Sorry, just had the sudden urge to post this ASAP._

_[Mikoto x Totsuka; Mikoto x OC;]_

* * *

_"Do you know?"_

_"Know what?"_

_"…that when you die, sometimes your spirit transfers to some weak people's weak body and lives as that person, without any memories of his previous life?"_

_"Like what happened to you?"_

_"That's a different story…" the person laughed._

_"Now how about, getting some rest?"_

_"I'm planning to look for my cat and dog first." there was a soft smile..._

**"Oi! Open your eyes! Just stay awake!" A man's voice that was so unfamiliar screamed.**

**"Please help us!" There were voices of different people, everyone was in hurry…"Do something!" A female voice panicked.**

**And then everything went quiet.**

_"It'll be fine…somehow…Sorry…"_

_"Totsuka-san?"_

_"Don't fall asleep…Don't do this to us!"_

_"Sorry, Mikoto…I have some bad news."_

* * *

**_[BANG!] _**

**_"..sorry"_**

**_"Don't do this to us!" _**

A black haired young woman quickly jolted up on her bed. Sweat filled her whole body. "A-another nightmare…" she whispered. It was only a nightmare, yet it is as if she can feel the pain of the bullet that hit her. She quickly touched her body; she sees no sign of any wounds.

It was always like that since she woke up from the hospital four months ago; She was on her way to the university she was attending coming from the elementary school she was having her internship, when she was suddenly got hit by a car. She remembered waking up because of a sharp pain in her chest…but, her chest was good, instead she has been sleeping for 2 weeks.

At first she doesn't remember anything from her dream except from the loud_ 'bang'_ of a gun and a sharp pain on her chest, and everything is clouded. Every time she dreams, she feels that her clouded vision lightens up, and also she started to hear voices…voices that she doesn't recognize at all.

"This is so freaking retarded." She muttered as she lays herself back to sleep. "Tomorrow, I'm so going to consult my doctor about this…" and then she falls asleep.

* * *

"Imonoyama Rin-kun, there is nothing wrong with you," the doctor said, "As a matter of fact, you look better than what we were expecting…" the doctor pushed his glasses, "You were able to heal in less than a month, and your broken bones seems to be looking so perfectly fine." The doctor proudly announce, "…maybe you are just stressed out, I suggest you keep everything down a little." He said.

"I understand." Rin answered, happy yet disappointed at the result; She clearly knows that there is something wrong with her, maybe she got some head concussion or something. "Thank you very much for your time, sensei." Rin stood up and bowed at the sensei before leaving the doctor's room.

"Stress, huh?" she mussed as she begins to make her way out of the hospital.

That day, she decided to have a walk around the city since she was already out of the house. She walked around the busy streets of Shizume City. She inhaled deeply like she was missing the place, and she felt good walking around there.

It was almost dark when she decided to head back.

"Ara! It's almost dark! I must head home!" she said to particularly no one. On her way to the station, she crossed the road with care but she unexpectedly bumped into someone.

"AH-!" she exclaimed, "G-gomen!" she immediately jumped back, and look up at the back of the person.

A tall, muscular man with ruffled and spiked-red hair looked over his shoulder a cigarette held in his mouth and glares at her. "Huh?"

"-eeck-!" she gasped, "Go-gomen! Gomenasai!" Imonoyama Rin bowed apologetically a number of times, she was greatly intimidated by the look that the guy gave her.

"What's the matter, Mikoto?" a kansai accented guy called from a slightly far front of him.

Rin froze slightly, and looked up again at the person in front of her.

Amber meets pitch black orbs.

And for the first time, Rin's heart begun to beat loud and hard that she was sure the other person was able to hear it.

"Mikoto?" A voice called again, this time it was nearer.

Rin blinked, twice. Thrice.

And then she realized that there was a young girl standing between the two of them; White hair, and reddish marble like orbs, add to it her cute red Gothic Lolita dress.

Rin blinked again. And then she catches a glimpse of the stoplight…the sign was red.

Red.

Red colored person .

Red sign.

Red sign means 'Stop walking for people', and means 'Go' to the cars.

The stoplight was RED.

And her throat was dry all of a sudden; she knew she'll die this time. She stopped in the middle of the road, where cars are. She'll be hit again!

"Ojou-chan?" a voice interrupted her panicking thoughts. She immediately swirled around to look at the cars that were supposed to drive there. But there was none, instead, there was a number of men surrounding them in a circle, stopping all the cars from passing through them…everyone was looking at them.

Looking at her, studying her movements.

"Ojou-chan? Are you okay?" A blonde wearing a black-rimmed purple sunglasses asked her.

Rin backed away in surprise.

"Go-gomenasai…" she breathed and flushed in embarrassment of her actions. "Gomen!" She repeated.

"Ah- oh no!" The blond said gently, "Don't be sorry, it's this guy's fault." He pointed at the red head. Rin once again looked at him; this time, it's his time to stare back at her as if he knows her.

"King!" a voice called from one of the men surrounding them, and a orange haired teen approached them, "Is there something wrong, Mikoto-san?" he asked worriedly and then turned to look at Rin. No one really answered him, everyone was quiet for what seems to be a long time, but the young girl broke it for them.

"Finally, I found you." The young girl said, her red orbs staring into her with a longing look.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Oh gods..I dont know what to do, sorry about the errors, im so going to fix that. but for the mean time, let me post that as that coz, I have to write the rest down on my note first before editing this...or everything will disappear!**

**tell me if I should continue this or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: I found you**_

_**A/N: **K is Not MINE. _

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Nostalgia**_

"Eh? Excuse me, what?" Rin asked fixing her gaze at the young girl in front of her, she gave her a small smile.

"What do you mean Anna?" Mikoto asked, "You know her?" Anna looked up at Mikoto with assurance, and nodded.

"Eh?" Mikoto and Kusanagi looked at her then at Anna, the young woman seems confused and nervous around them.

"Ah, should we just take this conversation somewhere that won't cause traffic jam, Mikoto, Anna-chan, Ojou-chan?" Kusanagi asked them, motioning them all to look around them. They were standing in the middle of the road, and the vehicles are forced to go slowly because of them.

"Shall we?" Kusanagi asked Rin, who nervously walked beside him after a slight nod, followed by the other HOMRA members.

"Um, excuse me, but…" Rin started to talk while walking beside Kusanagi, "but I-" but she stopped.

"Hm?" Kusanagi asked, he noticed to that she stopped in the middle of her sentence, and then he noticed the reason…It was Mikoto.

The red king, Suoh Mikoto, was now walking the same pace as the two of them. Kusanagi noted that. Anna was too, walking. And this gave Kusanagi a feeling of nostalgia. He smiled to himself, 'This reminds me of Totsuka…' he thought to himself. They used to walk with Anna every Sunday afternoon, Mikoto, Totsuka, Anna and Him. Kusanagi closed his eyes and erased the thought. 'Why am I even thinking of Tostuka?'

"Anou-" Rin started again as they continued to walk with them, "w-where are we g-

going?" she asked, she was clearly nervous.

"Ah?" Kusanagi was the one who answered. "There's a nice place right in front of the station, and I think you have to go home, it's getting late." Kusanagi explained. "Though, Anna-chan here want to talk to you about something," Kusanagi gestured at Mikoto who is now carrying a sleeping Anna in his arms, "it seems that she was so tired to do it today, maybe some other time." Kusanagi said.

"…" Rin was relieved; she almost thought that it'll be the end of her. And DAMN, she'll die because she accidentally bumped into some random stranger? NO FREAKIN'WAY! She almost died in a car accident, and she survived! SO NO FREAKIN WAY by just bumping!

And in a short moment, they reached the station. Kusanagi walked her to the ticket station and then he watched her leave. He was wondering what Anna wants her.

* * *

"Mikoto," Kusanagi called, that time, his voice was louder than the normal… "what do you want for dinner?"

"_Mikoto" _Rin heard the name called, and as if a cue, her hearth THUMPED loud, it was as if her heart skipped a beat, and it hurts. Rin turned and looked back at them who were now across the street in front of the station. She saw the red head man just lighted his cigarette on his mouth and looked up only to lock eyes with her.

Rin's heart thumped again and feeling the embarrassment of being caught to be staring back at them, Rin dashed towards the train.

'What the hell?' Rin thought to herself, 'Why is my heart…?' she wondered, face red while waiting for the train to come.

Mikoto was clueless as to why she ran after locking eyes with him…he breathed out the smoke out of his mouth slowly, as the girl's back disappeared inside the station completely.

"Curry." Mikoto answered Kusanagi's question.

"Curry it is then." Kusanagi agreed, as he watched Mikoto watched the young lady rushing inside.

"_Totsuka-san…" _Anna murmured on her sleep that night…

* * *

"_Why didn't you just bring __**him**__ back to life?" a female voice asked excitedly._

"_Impossible."_

"_Why __**Shiro**__?"_

"_Because, I wasn't able to meet him personally…" his voice expressed sadness..."but at least fate let see each other again…"_

"_ANOTHER PLEASE!" the woman's voice called._

"_Hai, hai." Another answered. "just wait! NEKO!"_

_The sounds of utensils made HIM smile as he watched his friends in front of him…_

* * *

_SORRY guys..I lost chapter two! itw as in my USB that I forgot somewhere at school, and I havent saved it on th pc yet, because iw as doing it on my sister's laptop. _

_and Ilost the copy, so I had to mke anopther and theres too much work at school too./_

_gomen if its not good._


End file.
